Ultraman Giz Episode 3: The Giant Lizard Threat
Title: The Giant Lizard Threat Characters: The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Lizard Monster: Leapermons The Light: Ultraman Giz Notes The actor for Mr Goethe played Shinkuro Isaka in Kamen Rider W. Previously On Ultraman Giz Lizarias regenerates and evolves from only one scale. Kyotaro becomes an official member of W.H.A.M. After a short argument with Giz, Kyotaro is given Giz's true power, allowing him to change to his new Lava Mode. Giz beats Lizarias Growler. "Lava Bomb, great fireball bang!" shouts Giz as he fires the ball of fire, killing Lizarias. Prologue In a home in Arizona, a boy was sleeping in his bedroom. On his desk, there was a terrarium with a gecko inside. The gecko chirped. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. A dark vortex appeared over the gecko, before sucking it in. Inside the Dark Area, Gurnate laughed as he looked at the Gecko. He said "Hahahahahahahahah! This gecko is my newest toy to defeat Giz with." With that, Gurnate threw Leo (the gecko) down. As it fell, it changed shape and grew by several orders of magnitude. When it stopped falling, it had changed into a 50 Meter kaiju. Gurnate pondered for a moment, then said "I'll call you...Leapermons." With that, a huge burst of fire appears, with the title card showing and the theme song playing. Chapter 1 Back at base: cleaning duty Kyotaro was mopping the floors. He groaned and grunted. Giz asked jokingly "Is the volcano's heat getting to you? In that case, let's go to space. Absolute zero aught to cool you off pretty quick." Kyotaro responded with a curt "Easy for you to say. This is not what I thought I'd be doing in W.H.A.M." Giz chuckled, then said "Yep, it is easy for me to say. I'm not mopping a floor." Kyotaro, if he could, would have mentally slapped Giz. A new Kaiju? In Arizona's desert, a dark vortex appeared. Out dropped Leapermons. The lizard monster roared, then blasted the area with its energy beam. Back at Vulcan Base, Captain DuMont shouted "W.H.A.M, deploy!" The others responded "Rodger that!" Within moments, the portal was open, and å, ∫, and ç dropped out above Leapermons. Suddenly, Pedro cut in "New kaiju! This one's tougher than the last." Leapermons roared again, then started toward a nearby town. Suddenly, the monster's eyelids began to droop, and within seconds the kaiju was fast asleep. "Nani!?" asked Kyotaro "Aren't kaiju usually very violent?" Captain DuMont responded "This kaiju is peaceful and very lethargic. Until it rampages, we can't do anything. Return to base." "Yes Sir!" the members responded. Back to the Dark In the dark area, Gurnate paced back and forth. He suddenly bellowed "Henchman! Bring me my Earl Grey! Now!!" A ball of darkness scurried in and set a huge (by human standards) cistern full of tea down. Gurnate drank a giant mouthful, then asked "How is the new kaiju doing?" The henchman responded "It is asleep, sir, but will be woken up when the military arrives." Gurnate replied "Good. Mayhem will occur. I love it!!" Chapter 2 More cleaning and an angry Kaiju A couple of hours later, Kyotaro was back to cleaning, this time helping wash dishes. Kyotaro was struggling with a large wooden cutting board, until Giz gave a helping hand. It was quite some time before they would finish. Cue ringing alarm, stopping cleaning for the moment. Back in AZ, the military was rolling in to destroy the kaiju. Leapermons was peacefully snoozing, until a Howitzer hit it in the eye. It then reared up, roared and became very angry. Its eyes turned from blue to red, and it entered Rage Form. Within moments, most of the military was blown to kingdom come. å, ∫, and ç soon dropped through a portal. "Alright!" yelled Giz from inside Kyotaro. He then quoted his favorite series "Gizatte Go! Fight!" Kyotaro raised the Beta Spark, and Giz rose from a lightning background. He then took a fighting stance. Leapermons roared. A tumbleweed blew across the desolate scene. A duel "Okay, turn!" yelled Carl "1,2,3,4,5,6, turn and fire!" "Shuut!" Giz cried as he fired the Giz Lightning. "Keear!" roared Leapermons as he fired an energy beam. A massive explosion occured, before Leapermons fired again. "Hey, that's cheating!" yelled Carl. "Fire!" barked Captain DuMont. A volley of missles flew towards...nothing. Leapermons was gone, and so was Giz. Suddenly, Giz fell from above, with Leapermons landing behind å, ∫ and ç, before blasting all of them out of the sky. Giz was then stabbed in the shoulder by Leapermons' tail. Here's where things heat up Giz changed into Lava Mode and pulled Leapermons' tail out of his shoulder. Leapermons then shed his skin while running around Giz and raking him with his claws. Giz was in pain and could not move an inch in any direction. However, he shrank to human size and cut a small hole in the skin prison with his Lava Bomb. After escaping, Giz grew to real size and battled Leapermons some more, before getting knocked over and getting scratched some more. His Color Timer began to blink. He was running out of energy, and fast. He needed to do something, and fast. Chapter 3 The new form, Wind At this point, Giz mentally contacted Kyotaro. "Hey, you! Change to the blue form and finish this!" "How?" Kyotaro asked. "Like this!" said Giz's mental projection. "Okay, Wind Mode, here we come!" yelled Kyotaro. Giz threw Leapermons off, then raised three fingers and did a classic type change. A howling wind blew away all Giz's colors except gold, blue and silver. The battle's ending Leapermons roared, then jumped, intending to drop on Giz. Giz, however, shot it down with an energy slash. Leapermons tried to run, but was overtaken by Giz. Giz then blocked it and blasted the monster in the face with another slash. He then summoned a crystal sword from mid-air. "Gizonium Saber!" cried Giz. He swung the sword and cut a massive gash in the diamond+ strength skin. Leapermons roared in pain, then fired its energy beam. Giz dodged, then rose into the air. He touched his hands to his color timer, then spun his hands in an aura of wind. A tornado then blew into Giz's color timer, before he fired the Tornado Buster. "Tornado Buster, Scouring Blast!" yelled Giz. Leapermons was hit in the chest, but didn't explode. The kaiju fell back, reverted to its former gentle self. Giz reverted to Elemental Mode, then used the Dark Purge to rid Leapermons of Gurnate's power. The kaiju slowly shrank, then became Leo again. Giz then teleported the gecko to its terrarium, where it started sleeping. No more cleaning "Kyotaro Misaki is hereby relived of having to clean, and no longer has any need to help as a member of the cleaning crew." announced Captain DuMont. "Yay!" shouted Kyotaro. Later, in the cafeteria, Kyotaro was confronted by Carl and Johnny. "I was wrong about you. You are not such a little boy." said Carl. "I think you're pretty cool myself, and that's saying a lot." said Johnny. "We accept you as a fellow W.H.A.M member." they both said in unison. "Thanks guys, but you are my sempai, and are pretty cool yourselves." responded Kyotaro. "Three cups of french roast coffee, please." ordered Carl. The three sat down and began to chat, now as fellow attack team members. Epilouge Near the ocean, on a windy, dark night with waves crashing below, a man dressed in black walked up a path to a ledge overlooking the tumultuous sea below. He had a black bowler on his head, a black ebony cane in one hand and a silver dagger in the other. A dark vortex suddenly appeared. Gurnate's voice boomed like the waves below "Are you ready for your first job, Goethe?" "Why yes, Master Gurnate, I am indeed ready" the man known as Goethe responded. He held his cane in front of him. Dark lightning surged out of the cane, before he grew and had his features morph into those of a shadowy ultra. Gurnate began to evily laugh. Next time on Ultraman Giz A new kaiju appears, and actually beats Giz. Later, the shadowy figure makes his true debut! Category:DucantheChoju Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes